Session 95
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on xxxxx. Synopsis The next morning, Dawnguard, Sariel, and Liakos head to the castle to access the archives. Aria sends a guard with them to keep an eye on things and the group spend a lot of time looking at family trees. In time, they find a record of multiple monetary payments to people with the codenames of Eagle and Spider, strange markings next to several of the stillborn children of the Crotamis line, and thanks to Seir's luck, Rukiya's help, and the distractions of the party, the Unification Document that legally united the city-states into the country of Shasem. The guard forced the group out of the archives and they left, reconvening in the Kraken. There, Seir lit the Unification Document on fire, revealing the contract that holds Brimeia's family hostage. Trivia * Transcript The Kranky Kraken, Halolis, Shasem 4 Bishmont 3Y20 Once Seir had shifted to mouse form, the group returned to the Kranky Kraken for another night's rest, this time with Glaucus Liakos and Sariel in tow. Rukiya returned at some point and explained that it was difficult and she'd almost lost her a couple times, but she thinks she was able to track her as far as an alleyway that should be enough to follow-up on, if necessary. Seir and Rukiya had left for a short period, and everyone found a place to rest and recuperate after a long day. Now it's morning and everyone's reconvening in the Kraken's belly dining area for a return trip to Aria, Leodes's head in tow. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks into the dining area, her hand in Rukiya's. She's going to order food, but most importantly, coffee, for her and Rukiya.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak walks into the dining room soon after. She finds the table with Ryleigh and Rukiya and takes a seat, half awake, but ready to head out.(edited) PM DM: Liakos emerges from a spot in a dark corner to join the rest of you. PM Sariel: Sariel joins the table. PM DM: Gunnloda comes down, still cradling Seir in the crook of her elbow in mouse form, a worried frown on her face. PM DM: And we'll say you're all here, fed and watered as necessary. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Glancing at Seir, Ryleigh sighs softly. Then stands, saying to the group, "So, to Aria's, then hopefully home." PM Urrak: "Aye, home," Urrak stands and stretches. "Let's deliver a head, eh?" PM Sariel: Sariel stands, "Where is your home, if you don't mind me asking?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: As they leave the Kraken, Ryleigh answers, "Vyon. It's on a continent east of here."(edited) PM Urrak: "Suppose it's home t' some of us, but it's at least where we've all been hangin' our hats." PM DM: You head through the streets back towards the castle where Aria's taken her roost. PM DM: Liakos sticks close to Sariel and preferably somewhere near the middle of the party to protect himself. PM DM: But you soon find yourself being led back into Aria's throne room. She's lounging sideways in the throne, balancing a dagger's point on her finger and as you walk in, she pops it into the air, catches it by the tip between two fingers, and throws it in the direction of the entry where it sticks into the wall. PM Urrak: "Y'missed." Urrak says flatly PM DM: Aria stands and saunters to a pitcher where she pours herself a goblet. "I don't miss." PM Sariel: "I'd hoped for a less violent welcome from somebody who reportedly wants an alliance..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh watches the dagger fly through the air, she unsticks it from the wall and walks it back to Aria with a smirk. "M'lady," she half bows, handing the dagger back to Aria. PM DM: She takes it and moves aside part of the skirt of her gown to slip it back into a thigh sheath. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh then reaches into the pillow case she's holding, withdrawing the Bandit Kings head by the tuft of hair at the top. "As promised," she tosses the head to the ground at Aria's feet.(edited) PM DM: Aria uses her toe to roll the head so she can see the face, then looks up and at Sariel and Liakos. A slow grin crawls across her face. "You must be Ismene's then, since you're the only one I don't recognize." PM Sariel: "I am." PM DM: She nods and her eyes land on Liakos. "Found someone to tag along with, did you?" PM DM: Liakos bows his head slightly. "Had I the capability of fulfilling your needs personally, I'd have been happy to, but clearly you don't need what I have to offer." PM DM: Aria gestures with her hand dismissively. "The Archives then?" She claps and a human woman in armor steps out of an alcove. "She'll take you there." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Again, Ryleigh gives a half bow to Aria, then follows the woman in armor.(edited) PM Urrak: "Much appreciated," Urrak nods and follows the group PM DM: The woman walks with purpose, silently down the halls, turning corners until she reaches a set of double doors. She uses a key to open them then stands just inside the door, keeping watch. PM DM: The room is a small library, stacks of books on tables and shelves, parchments and rolled scrolls everywhere. It's fairly neat, though it does look like someone's been in here and didn't put their items back very well. There's a layer of dust over most of it. The room's about fifty feet to a side. There are a handful of stands with glass cases atop them along the edges of the room. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Entering the room, Ryleigh looks around feeling a little lost as to where to start. So, she moves to one of the glass cases first. PM Urrak: "Frankly I'm surprised all this survived," Urrak mutters as she walks around, "Guess no one thought these were important enough t' burn." she stops in front of a stack of books and combs through them, looking for anything pertinent. PM Sariel: Sariel idly sifts through a stack of books on one of the tables. PM DM: The glass case Ry looks at has a necklace in it. It's gold and has rubies inset. PM DM: Urrak finds a bunch of farming records from decades ago. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She moves to the next one, and so forth and so on. PM DM: Sariel can see a bunch of paperwork all related to shipping from Cusmasir. PM Ryleigh Alastair: As Ryleigh moves around the room she asks, "Do you all know what we're searching for?" PM Urrak: Urrak keeps looking, this time focusing on the loose scrolls around the room, "Aye, family histories an' th' like." PM Seirixori: Seir's still cuddled up in Gunnloda's arms, watching, but not really participating unless she needs to. She yawns and several little sneezes follow after. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Actually..." Ryleigh says, peering into one of the glass cases "...we're looking for a contract. A physical document, with Crotamis' the first signature." PM DM: As you start a more directed, thorough search of the room, let me get some investigation checks, please. PM Sariel: Sariel sets down the books, and starts going through some nearby parchments. PM Urrak: ((9inv)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((14)) PM Urrak: "An actual contract? An' here I thought makin' a deal with a devil was a bit more...metaphorical," she unrolls a few scrolls and reads as she speaks PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((19)) PM Sariel: ((18)) PM DM: You all go through, checking glass cases, scrolls, and various other items. PM Sariel: Sariel holds out one of the parchments to get a better look at it, "Would a family tree be helpful?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Devils like the details of contracts. That way they can create loopholes that result in our current situation," Ryleigh says to Urrak. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh motions for Rukiya to look at the document in the glass case, then heads over to where Sariel is, peering over her shoulder at what she's found. "I'm hoping they will be." PM Seirixori: Brimeia: Bri starts searching as well, but shiny things distract her in glass cases... and she notices a small clasp on one of the cases. Brimeia reaches down and tries to open it. 8:01 PM] DM: The woman who escorted you to the room slams her spear on the ground, staring at Brimeia. PM DM: Liakos stands next to Sariel and looks at the family tree as well. "This isn't complete. Look, how the script is loose? The official documentation would be much finer and detailed. Also much... larger, if we're looking for the full thing. Possibly a whole set of scrolls." PM Sariel: ”hmm. I'll keep looking." PM Seirixori: Brimeia: Frowning, Brimeia removes her hand from the clasp, "Not that one, I guess." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "But Liakos, did the Crotamis family have issues producing heirs? Maybe that's why the document is incomplete.... or would they keep track of the... miscarriages." PM DM: Another round of checks, coupled with what you're looking for, please. The more specific/closer to the item's description you get, the lower the DC of the check, so if you want to look for something specific, say so. PM DM: Liakos nods. "The official documentation would likely mark them, yes." PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((14, Ryleigh's looking for single pieces of parchment, probably tucked away somewhere))(edited) PM DM: Liakos: "They might also provide legal justification for... removing a wife who does not bear living heirs." PM Urrak: Urrak walks over to another shelf and looks for any formal looking parchments ((8)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((21, looking for a large set of scrolls that look fancy like Liakos mentioned)) PM Sariel: Sariel starts looking for documents bearing royal seals. ((23)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: Bri saunters around the room looking for anything fancy looking and points out some fancy looking scrolls, "Hey, uh, found... whatever this is."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh will walk over to where Bri is and take a look at what she's found. PM DM: Sariel notices the glass case Ry and Rukiya were looking at holds the Unification Document that named Crotamis the ruler of a united Shasem 400 years ago that bears both the seal and his signature. You also find a case that bears the seal, and within are documents that name heirs to the throne. PM DM: Ryleigh and Liakos pull the fancy scrolls out. They are fully documented family trees, separated out by ruler. Twenty-three in all. PM Urrak: "That's a lotta royals," Urrak folds her arms as she reads over Ryleigh's shoulder PM Ryleigh Alastair: Taking the 23rd scroll, Ryleigh opens it to look it over. PM DM: Crotamis XXIII's tree is sparse, showing his relation to XXII and his mother as well as a younger sibling. He had only one child listed, Alexon. To the side, however, are several dates that are marked as miscarriages. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's brows furrow as she looks over how many 'miscarriages' there are. She glances over a Brimeia, then back at the list. Quickly jotting down the dates, Ryleigh rolls the scroll back up. PM Urrak: "Anythin' catchin' yer eye, Liakos?"(edited) PM DM: Liakos is looking over the first Crotamis's scroll. "Perhaps. It seems the Conqueror had an issue with miscarriages as well." He gestures towards the side of the page where there are five mentions of stillborn and short-lived children. PM DM: Perception checks, please. PM Urrak: ((14)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((8))(edited) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((7)) PM Sariel: ((18)) PM Urrak: "Wait, wait look closer," she points to the miscarriages and stillborns, "This stroke looks...sloppy. Like it was added later, or by someone who wasn't a trained scribe. Why go through all this trouble makin' it look fancy jus' t' fuck up here?"(edited) PM Urrak: "It's right by one o' these stillborns...there's gotta be somethin' important about it." PM Urrak: Urrak looks a bit closer at the family tree, paying attention to the stillborns, and the date. "Bri, when were ye born?" PM Seirixori: Brimeia: Bri shrugs, "How would I know?"(edited) PM Urrak: "Nevermind, this is an old tree...but this date has gotta be important. I dunno, it just seems off." PM Sariel: Sariel looks closer at it, "it looks like more than one the stillborn notations is flubbed." PM Urrak: "Exactly. It's a cover up." 8:46 PM] DM: Sariel is looking at Crotamis XXIII's, pointing out a very similar marking as the one on the Conqueror's. PM Urrak: "Y'think these are the tiefling children? Th' planetouched?" she asks Sariel and Liakos "It'd be somethin' they'd want t' hide fer sure."(edited) PM DM: Give me another perception check, Urrak. PM Urrak: ((10)) PM Sariel: Sariel shrugs and looks to Liakos, "To be honest, I have no idea. Does any of this mean something to you?" PM DM: Liakos: "It is possible." PM DM: Liakos takes a blank piece of parchment and starts taking notes on the marked entries, going through each of the scrolls to look for them. PM Urrak: "This can't be a coincidence...godsdamn I wish we had Danai here, she could give us some insight on these later dates..." PM DM: Liakos eventually ends up with a list of dates, about thirty in all. Almost every Crotamis had at least one, some had two markings. PM DM: He points at the one from XXIII. "This one is about thirty years ago. It could be your friend here, if your guess is accurate."(edited) PM Urrak: "Bri, yer about 20 yeah? 25?" Urrak looks over to Brimeia, not expecting much of an answer PM DM: For what it's worth, Bri does look older than the other tiefling in your group. PM Urrak: "If only ye weren't locked in a fuckin' cellar...do ye even know the season ye were born in?" Urrak rubs her face. "It's so fucked." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Humming a soft melody, Ryleigh casts a magical detection spell.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Moving towards a particular shelf, Ryleigh starts to move the books, parchment and such aside. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Finding nothing there, Ryleigh moves around to the backside of the bookshelf. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves the bookshelf. PM DM: The armored woman slams her spear on the ground again, pointing it at Ryleigh with a scowl. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I won't break anything and I promise to put it back, I just wanted to see if there was something along its backside," Ryleigh says, with her hands up in a non-threatening manner.(edited) PM DM: She scowls and keeps watching Ryleigh from the door. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh feels around the shelf? PM Ryleigh Alastair: She moves back around to the front of the bookshelf, and feels around there too. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh lets out a frustrated groan. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs from where she is and jumps down from Gunnloda's arms, stumbling a bit as she lands. She goes over to Ryleigh and makes a few squeaking noises as she raises her little arms. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Raising an eyebrow, Ryleigh shakes her head, not understanding Seir. PM Seirixori: Seir frowns and waves her arms more and makes grabby hands motion. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh lowers her hand to pick Seir up. PM Seirixori: Seir jumps into Ryleigh's hand. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do you want me to put you on the shelf?" Ryleigh says to Seir PM Seirixori: Seir motions to Ry's eyes and then her own, and does it a couple times and then gives her a cheeky little grin. PM DM: Rukiya chuckles and steps up next to Ry, using the Stonespeaker Crystal. "Need help?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sets Seir down on the shelf. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Sighing she basically whines, "Yes, please." PM Seirixori: Seir raises her arms in excitement, "Oh thank fuck, and she's complaining about a hat I'm getting made!" Seir grumbles to Rukiya, "I just want to know if she wants help looking where she can't." PM DM: Rukiya laughs. "What are you looking for, Ry?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "There's something here. I can see it, but its protected by magic so I can't get to it," Ryleigh explains. PM Seirixori: Seir tilts her head towards Rukiya, "Can I get to it? Or do we need other magic?" PM DM: Rukiya translates. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I think we'll need other magic," Ryleigh says to Seir. PM Seirixori: "Do you want help with anything else?" she asks with a yawn. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh scratches between Seir's ears. "Thanks for trying to help, homashoc." She sets Seir onto Rukiya's shoulder. PM DM: Gunnloda eventually makes her way over, concern still written on her face. "Y'all all right over here?" She glances at Seir on Rukiya's shoulder. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori was trying to help me, but I don't know how to get rid of this magical hiding spell." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Y'need a dispel?" PM Seirixori: Seir yawns again and looks like she's about to jump onto Gunnloda's shoulder but she stops herself and looks really unsure about her ability to do so and just stays on Rukiya's shoulder. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Gods yes," Ryleigh says, like she can't believe she didn't ask Gunnloda before. PM DM: Gunnloda picks Seir up and puts her back in her elbow crease and chuckles, "Careful, Rukiya... if she falls asleep, I'm not sure you can handle a full-grown tiefling on your shoulder." PM DM: She turns to Ryleigh. "Where's it at?" PM Seirixori: Seir groans and hides her face again in Gunnloda's arm. PM DM: Rukiya scratches Seir's back with a finger. "Didn't get much sleep last night?" PM Seirixori: "...no." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh points to the shelf where the magical aura is permeating. PM DM: Gunnloda pulls her holy symbol out and presses it against the spot where Ryleigh points. She mumbles a quick prayer, and the back of the bookshelf falls open revealing a piece of parchment. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh grabs the parchment. "You're the best, Gunnloda," she says excitedly. She reads the paper.(edited) PM DM: It's a list of dates and what seems like code names. PM Urrak: "What'd ye find, Ry?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks partially disappointed as she looks up from the parchment. "Just... more names and dates." PM Urrak: "Any dates that correspond with this one?" Urrak holds up the parchment and points to the marked stillborn on Cromatis XXIII's family tree. PM DM: The dates do match. PM Brimeia: Brimeia fidgets nearby, feeling not very useful. PM DM: The dates on Ry's parchment and the ones Liakos wrote down from all the marked stillborns. PM Urrak: "It looks like ye have a kind o' baby directory. All the bastards." Urrak coughs awkwardly, "I-I mean, th' hidden ones." PM Urrak: "Th' names...must be how they were identified within' th' inner circle. What's th' most recent?" PM DM: The last one, from about 30 years ago, is marked "Eagle." PM Urrak: "'Eagle'...Bri I get th' feelin' that this is you." Urrak scratches the side of her face. "It lines up." 9:30 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sings a familiar tune. (doing divine sense) PM Brimeia: Brimeia blinks, looking a bit startled. "Me? You really found it?" PM Urrak: "It seems t' fit," she looks closely at the date, "If I had t' guess, that's yer birthday, Bri." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Excuse me," Ryleigh asks the guard, after putting back the bookshelf. "Is there anyway I could take a closer look at that document?" She points to the reunification document. PM DM: It should be said that like most of you didn't know Vyon's calendar, this calendar is also foreign to anyone not familiar with Shasem. You recognize them AS dates, but you don't know what dates they are. PM DM: She just stares at you. PM Brimeia: "My... birthday...". She mumbles the words quietly to herself. There's a long pause before she asks, "What's it say?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh goes to touch the latch on the case. PM DM: The woman slams her spear down, scowling at Ry again. Her hand is tight around the haft. PM Urrak: "Afraid I'm not familiar with th' calendar here...I barely get Vyon's, but maybe Liakos or Sariel can tell ye."(edited) PM Sariel: Sariel walks up the guard with a disarming smile, "My friends are just looking for information. Nothing will be damaged." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Rolling her eyes, Ryleigh attempts to walk past the guard. "Fine, I'll just go bother Aria with the request. I'm sure she won't mind her time being wasted." PM DM: The date on the Eagle entry is Hanart 9, 485. PM Seirixori: Seir, as soon as Ryleigh moves away from the case, goes to it herself to see if she can open it in her tiny mouse form. PM Urrak: "It says, Hanart 9, 485." Urrak says to Brimeia, "We can translate it t' Vyonese months, I'm sure." PM DM: The guard puts her spear out to block the doorway and gestures with one hand towards everyone. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "This is impossible." PM DM: Seir, roll stealth. PM Seirixori: ((19)) PM Urrak: Urrak walks over to the guard, "Come, now, I assure ye we're jus' lookin' fer information fer our friend here. Nothin's gettin' taken," she reaches into her side pouch, "Jus' let us look, eh?" she holds out a few gold pieces. PM DM: Seir scurries up the back of the stand and clicks the clasp, releasing the seal on the document. The glass is still closed, but it is unclasped. PM DM: The guard narrows her eyes at Urrak. PM Sariel: Sariel steps in the guards line of sight to the case, "We did Aria a pretty big favor to get in here. She won't mind us looking around." PM Sariel: ((10 per)) PM DM: The guard points at Ryleigh and shakes her head, then gestures to everyone, then out the door. PM Seirixori: Seir tries to lift the glass so she can grab what's inside. PM DM: Strength check. PM Seirixori: ((nat 20 lol)) PM DM: You manage to lift the glass just enough to grab the document with tiny mouse teeth and fall backwards, dragging it out through the smallest hole. PM Urrak: "Aye, we killed th' Bandit King fer ye, we're here t' help" Urrak leans near the guard, trying to block her line of sight, "Ye shouldn't scowl s' much, love, it mars that pretty face o' yours." PM DM: Urrak, roll persuasion. PM Urrak: ((3, nat 1)) PM DM: The guard scowls and moves to deck Urrak right in the face. And with a nat 18+5, Urrak takes 3 points of damage. Then she gives Urrak the falsest smile you've ever seen. PM Urrak: Urrak stumbles back a bit, "Aye, yep, no I deserved that. I'll leave ye be." PM Sariel: "HEY! That was totally uncalled for!" PM Seirixori: ((is Rukiya's animal thing still up?)) PM DM: Yes. PM Seirixori: "Rukiya, Rukiya, I got the thing." PM DM: The guard glares at Sariel too and gestures for everyone to gather up. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tries not to crack a grin, but can't help it. "You did deserve it, I don't like being told to smile more either." She waits a beat before holding her hands up. "Look, we really don't want trouble. Would it be alright if we finished looking around, then went to ask Aria?" PM Sariel: "We're not leaving til we get the answers we're looking for. I'd be a little more accommodating, unless you'd like us to bring Aria YOUR head in a sack." PM DM: The guard shakes her head and gestures out the door again. PM DM: Roll an intimidation check, Sariel. PM Sariel: ((24)) PM DM: She looks around at the group of you and you don't see her change how she's acting, but she doesn't press at this point. She just sort of shifts her jaw over a bit like she's considering. PM Urrak: "We should try an' wrap this up anyway, I'm sure sooner or later Aria herself'll try an' wrench us outta here." Urrak stretches her jaw, "I get th' feelin' this is about all we'll find." PM DM: Rukiya steps up and puts her hand on Ryleigh's arm. "She's right. I think we've got what we need." PM Sariel: "Liakos still hasn't looked into the Cromatis invasion info he needed." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow at Rukiya, but accepts her explanation without question. "Okay," she says. "I'm sorry Liakos, but... I think we've run out of time." PM DM: Liakos nods and holds up his notes. "I think this is a good start at any rate. Perhaps I can cross-reference these code names and dates somehow and find a trail elsewhere to link them to real names. You don't mind if we leave with our own notes, I assume, Madam Guard?" She glances at Sariel and back at Liakos before shaking her head. PM Sariel: Sariel still glares at her for good measure. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Moving to exit, Ryleigh will follow guard or whatever so they don't get into a fight. PM DM: Once she's certain that everyone is leaving the room, the guard ushers you out and locks the door behind you, then escorts you back to the throne room. PM DM: Aria's standing to the side at a set of open windows, looking out over the city, drinking from her goblet. When she hears you return, she turns to look. The guard sets her spear aside for a second and makes some quick movements with her hands. Aria's eyebrow rises and she looks over the rest of you. "Find anything interesting?" PM Urrak: "I guess ye could say that," Urrak crosses her arms over her chest, "Bit hard t' really look though, when yer bein' watched so...intently." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do you want to get punched again?" Ryleigh eyes Urrak. PM DM: She crosses the room, taking another drink as she does, then quirks an eyebrow. "You have a little blood, just there," she says, touching her own lip. PM Urrak: "Don't threaten me with a good time," Urrak chuckles and wipes her face, "Ah, th-thank ye. Didn't notice." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at Urrak, unable to hide her grin at Aria's words. "We found... enough." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Unfortunately, nothing to prove my theory that the Crotamis family was in league with a devil," Ryleigh adds, disappointment on her face.(edited) PM Sariel: "Your guard could learn some manners." PM Seirixori: Seir pops her head out of Rukiya's hood, squeaking a little. PM DM: Aria: "Pity. Well, it's been a pleasure." She turns to Sariel. "I'll send word to your Queen about a meeting soon to discuss the package I received today." PM Sariel: Sariel quirks her eyebrow, "I'm sure she'll be very interested in your..." She pauses to give Aria a once over, "...package."(edited) PM Urrak: "Right, well then, unless there's anythin' else we can do fer ye, I guess we'll be goin'..."(edited) PM DM: Aria: "Please." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Giving a half bow, Ryleigh leaves. PM Urrak: Urrak follows PM Sariel: Sariel leaves with no such formalities. PM DM: As you leave, you hear Aria speak softly to someone, though you can't quite make out the words or who she's speaking to. PM Seirixori: Seir pokes her head out of Rukiya's hood, now looking behind them. PM Urrak: "Well, I think we got some good leads. What's our next step?"(edited) PM Brimeia: "We do?" PM DM: Rukiya: "We should go somewhere safer to discuss that." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Walking in the direction of the Kraken, Ryleigh shakes her head and says something under breath. PM Urrak: "Aye, we can talk at th' inn," Urrak furrows her brow, still turning over the bits of information in her head The Kraken PM DM: You return to the Kraken, renting rooms again as it's probably about mid to late afternoon by this point, and gather in one of the bedrooms. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks at Rukiya, once they've all gathered. "So what'd you find?" PM DM: She reaches under her cloak and pulls out the Unification Document. "Courtesy of Seirixori." PM Seirixori: Seir finally jumps out of Rukiya's hood, although she ends up tripping on the cloth as she does and tumbles out and onto the floor with a heavy thud, her form quickly shifting back into a tiefling. "Ow..." PM DM: Gunnloda's there quickly to help her up and check to make sure she's ok. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Grinning broadly, Ryleigh says, "No way. You got it?" She quickly switches tact when she sees Seir reappear. "Are you okay?" PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "Fine, fine." She mumbles, leaning heavily on Gunnloda. PM DM: Liakos looks at it curiously from over Rukiya's shoulder. "I don't understand. Why this?" PM Sariel: "Because that Jack Ass guard wouldn't let us look at it, probably." PM Urrak: "I'm glad I could serve as some kind o' distraction at least." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Brilliant," Ryleigh murmurs, and in her excitement she half lifts Rukiya, then places a swift kiss to her lips. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm pretty positive the contract is on this document."(edited) PM Urrak: "Here's hopin'." Urrak sits against the wall and leans back, resting her head on it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh also presses a kiss to the top of Seir's head. "Great job," she whispers. Then takes the document from Rukiya to look it over more thoroughly. PM DM: It is a document from Crotamis the Conqueror, claiming his leadership and dominion over all of Shasem in a legal document backed by his own authority. It is signed and bears what is now recognized as the royal seal. PM DM: Liakos: "The Unification Document? I'm afraid I still don't follow." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I believe the Crotamis family only came to power because they signed a contract with a devil, giving them the power to unify Shasem and 'lead' it." PM Urrak: "So where in here is th' contract?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not sure," Ryleigh admits, "but I detected an magical, evil presence around it." PM Urrak: "Makes sense they'd want t' hide it. Now th' question is, how do we uncover it?" PM Seirixori: Seir's practically falling asleep on top of Gunnloda, "Magic." she mumbles. PM Urrak: "Thank ye, Seirixori." she sighs softly "Anythin' y' can do, Gunnloda? Sariel? Liakos? I feel like Ry would've already tried if she could do it, and I ain't magic inclined." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I'm not sure. I didn't do much studyin' on fiends... mostly on gods." PM Sariel: "Why would Aria and her gang care about how a now overthrown line of despots stole the kingdom?" 10:56 PM] DM: Liakos: "She may not, but she might recognize that she had a thing others want and that she can charge a hefty price to allow access to it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I can always have someone at my temple look over it." PM DM: Liakos frowns. "There isn't a way to find out faster? This could be the key to what I need as well." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not sure how to figure it out," Ryleigh scratches the back of her neck. PM Seirixori: "Can ask T'kara or M'likki," Seir mumbles through a yawn. "Can find a temple to Artemis and see if she wants to talk to me," Seir kind of snickers, but you can tell she's kind of off in her own world and tired. PM Brimeia: "So... if it is the contract, then what?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm hoping it'll tell us something about the devil who made it. The realm it lives in, or its name... so we can hunt it down and kill it." PM Brimeia: "And then... I could be free?" She sounds tentatively hopeful. PM Urrak: "Aye, Brimeia, ye can. Don't worry, we're gonna kill whatever devil's takin' up residence in yer skull." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That's our goal," Ryleigh says. PM Brimeia: "Thanks, guys. Really. Sorry I'm... not much help." PM Urrak: "Ain't yer fault. Ye've had a fair amount o' obstacles put in yer way." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I mean, it is partially her fault. She allowed it to give her powers." PM Urrak: "That part, sure," Urrak thunks her head against the wall, "Is there anyone in town that could help us? Any magic workers?" PM Seirixori: "Can I see it?" Seir asks, sleepy, but curious. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh hands the parchment to Seir. PM Seirixori: Seir takes it and looks over it. PM Seirixori: Seir frowns as she holds it, "It's uh... warm." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What?" Ryleigh asks, a little jarred by the information. PM Urrak: "Warm? That's fuckin' weird." PM Seirixori: She removes one of her hands then bites her lip, "Um... I'm going to...try something." She mumbles something under her breath in abyssal and a small flame lights up in her hand and she moves it to hover under the parchment, but not too close to burn it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Watching her cautiousness Ryleigh quickly says, "It wouldn't be destroyed by your fire anyway." PM Seirixori: "Oh... right." Seir moves the fire closer so that it's now touching the paper. PM DM: It catches fire. PM Seirixori: "Uh," Seir starts to put it out. PM Sariel: "Oh good. It's not like that was important or anything." PM DM: Seir pats it out. It's still whole. There isn't even a black scorch mark. PM Urrak: "Huh, Ry's right. It's fine" Urrak moves closer to the group to look at the paper(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Of course I'm right, destroying evil is what paladins do best." PM Sariel: Sariel quirks her eyebrow and mutters something about playing with fire under her breath. PM Seirixori: Seir looks back at it to see if anything changes on the text. PM Urrak: "Scorch it, Seirixori, I think ye've got th' right idea."(edited) PM Sariel: Sariel subtly steps back. PM Seirixori: Seir just shrugs and sets it on fire again. "If this doesn't work... Brimeia come over here and hold onto it." PM DM: It catches fire and starts burning. PM Seirixori: Seir just holds onto it, not really caring about the fact that it's burning in her hands. PM DM: The fire spreads from edge to edge, crawling across the parchment, leaving a different parchment behind. PM Urrak: "Well ho-ly shit." PM Sariel: Sariel clenches her fists and then folds her arms over her chest, but otherwise doesn't react. PM DM: Liakos just stares. "UNholy, technically, I think." PM Brimeia: Brimeia helps to hold the document. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh watches the flames dance over the paper, basically holding her breath. PM DM: The fire snuffs out when it reaches the end with nothing else to burn. PM Seirixori: "Well, that's fun." Seir mutters as she looks at the new parchment. PM Sariel: "Fun. yeah. That is one word for it..." PM Urrak: Urrak stands and walks over to Sariel, "Y'ok there, friend?" she asks quietly PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tries to look at the document over Seir's shoulder. PM Sariel: Sariel blinks and looks up to Urrak from where she was staring pretty intently in the direction of the document, "Yeah... fine. I'm good. Just not a fan of fire." PM Brimeia: "So... what's it say now?" Back - Next (Back to Logs)